Confusing Two Sparrows
by lottielovebuzz
Summary: With her own ship at the bottom of the Spanish Main, Eléna Marie Sparrow joins her brother's crew instead, thinking that nothing could go wrong. But when they both end up marooned, after Barbossa's mutiny she makes her brother a promise; one that could destroy her. Though with her sarcastic comments and teasing nature, you wouldn't believe it. 1st in its series.
1. Prologue

_**Hey! So I'm not entirely sure if you all remember this story... I had posted it, wow, two years ago or something, but then took it down because the writing was NOT good. Well, I've improved a lot since then and I'm back with this to do it justice this time around. **_

_**As you can guess, this has an OC in it and it's Jack Sparrows sister. It's going to run as close to canon as I can make it, but then again, sometimes plot bunnies come in and well, things diverge. But it will never be by much! **_

_**Uhh... I think that's all I have to say now... onto the story! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Confusing Two Sparrows.<strong>

**Prologue. **

The sun was glaring down on the couple as they stumbled out of the water, spluttering liquid from their mouths as they quickly peeled off their clothing. Eléna moved away from the shoreline, desperate to get away from the sea as it lapped against the sand. As soon as she was away from the dampness of the shore, she kicked off her boots and set them aside, before dumping her jacket and red vest to the ground, not even bothering to spread them out so they would dry quicker.

She grumbled under her breath, 'I don't believe this. I seriously do _not _believe this. "Join your brother's crew, Eléna", "he's your idol, what could possibly go wrong, Eléna?". Well _this_, this has went so _very_ wrong.'

Her hand came up almost automatically - it was almost like a comfort blanket for the young woman - and her fingertips traced the golden chain that sat askew on her neck, thrown backwards from her jump from the ship. She sighed and pulled it around, fixing it so the golden sparrow settled above her breast bone, just showing out from the cut of her loose shirt.

She turned back towards the sea, finding her brother still on the edge of the beach, gazing out to the horizon. His back was to her and so she couldn't see his face, but she could imagine it; longing, brooding, and if he was the type, he would totally be crying.

Eléna sighed, realising that it was her duty to try and cheer him up. Partly because she was his little sister, and that's what family is for. And partly because there was no other damn person on this godforsaken spit of land that could do it for her instead.

She took a deep breath in before she moved, retracing the path that she had took just a moment ago as she headed to stand beside her brother once more.

'I thought I was supposed to be the pessimist of the family?' She drawled when she was close enough, nudging his shoulder with her own, trying to send him a teasing grin but he wouldn't turn his face to meet hers. 'Come on, Jack, I know you loved her but this is kind of going a bit far.'

'"A bit far"?' Jack echoed. 'When you lost your ship, you drank yourself into a stupor and didn't quit crying for four days straight. I thought you had finally cracked it and went insane.'

Eléna cringed at the memory that he dragged up. She ran a weathered hand through her black hair, grimacing when she remembered that her hair was soaked and she quickly lowered her hand. 'That's different, Jack. At least your ship is still _alive_, mine is currently nothing but ash at the bottom of the sea! You have a chance of winning the _Pearl _back, the only way I'd get _El Espítiu Español _back would be if…' she trailed off, swallowing hard as her gaze returned to her brother.

She didn't need to throw that back in his face, not now of all times.

She took a deep breath and let it out in an equally slow exhale. 'Look, Jack. We can get off this island if we just… _think_. Then that way, you can get the _Pearl _back and we can all be happy.' She looked away from him, out to the open ocean which held just the faint outline of a black-hulled ship on the horizon. 'Though, maybe when you get her back you can drop me off at Shipwreck Cove and I can convince Da' to give me his ship.'

Despite the grief and sadness that was overcoming Jack, he let out a chuckle, 'Good luck with that, Elle. That thing became his new wife after Mum died.'

Eléna cracked a grin. 'It's still worth a try.'

The smile suddenly fell off of Jack's face, and Eléna's responded in kind. She gave a soft sigh before she reached to grab her brother's hand, entwining their fingers together. She knew he wasn't the most affectionate or touchy of people, and when he didn't try to pull away from her grasp, she knew just how much this was actually affecting her brother.

_Even the mightiest of Gods feel pain_, her father's voice came back into her head; his raspy voice filling her mind with the very words he had told her when she was fifteen years old, and stumbled in on him clutching one of her mother's gowns and crying. She had never witnessed her father cry before then and thought something had to be seriously wrong; _you're as tough as the Gods, Da', even mighty Zeus couldn't rival you_, she remembered telling him. He had chuckled at her. She didn't think it was about her naivety then, all she cared about was putting a smile back on her precious father's face.

'Do you want to continue watching her fade into the distance, or are you coming to help me look around this useless spit of land?' She questioned, giving his hand a small squeeze as she did so.

'It'd be a bit pointless both of us going,' he mumbled, eyes flickering briefly over to his sister before they landed on his fading ship again, 'what if one of us find something and the other is on the other side and can't hear? It'd be best you just going around and reporting if you find anything when you come back.'

Eléna ground her teeth together, hand tightening around Jack's rather painfully and before she even realised it, her leg was moving to kick behind Jack's knees, making his legs give out from underneath him. He let out a shout before he landed in the water, face down with Eléna standing over him, letting out short barks of laughter despite herself.

'What the hell was that for?' He exclaimed as he pulled himself up from his place on the ground. He turned his head, brown eyes clashing with his sister's, and for a second he thought he were gazing into a mirror.

'Because you're being fucking ridiculous. I'm not walking around this entire island whilst you sit on your ass and do nothing. So you go that way, I'll go this way, and we'll meet in the middle and report if we find anything of interest.'

And before Jack could even think about protesting, she turned and started walking away from him.

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Eléna huffed as she continued to make her way around the island, raising a hand to shield the sun from her gaze as she looked for a way off the island, or at least a sign that someone had previously inhabited it. She found nothing, but there was the odd piece of fruit that she peeled from the trees, holding them in the loose fabric of her shirt as she continued to walk.

She had assumed she had reached the middle of the island for she would have bumped into Jack already, but no, she still hadn't seen her brother.

It wasn't until she had started to emerge from the thickets of the trees in the forest did her eyes find her abandoned clothing, meaning she was back where she started. She let out a loud shout, letting go of her shirt and letting the various pieces of fruit fall to the ground with a clatter.

'Jack Edward Sparrow!' She shouted, her bare feet moving before she even registered, it, turning back into the forest where she had seen her brother disappear before. Eléna weaved in and out of every branch and stump that she reached, brown eyes scanning furiously as she looked for her brother. 'You better have broken you fucking leg, because if I find you and you're not already on your death bed… you will be in a minute.'

She still didn't receive an answer and so she swallowed down anymore threats to the wind, storming through the woods with only the soft thudding of her feet to fill the silence.

That was until she stopped to get her bearings again and heard it: '_Remember, yes, I remember well, the most famous run-runner of them all. Remember, yes, I remember well, the most famous rum-runner of them all.' _

Eléna's jaw clenched as her brother's distinctive singing voice filled the silence, and with more fire in her step, she stormed in the direction where it was coming from, hands clenching into fists and she was suddenly wishing she hadn't left her sword with the rest of her clothing.

'What the fuck is wrong with you?' She snapped as soon as she saw him, dreadlocked hair glimmering under the fading sun, the trinkets he weaved into his locks chiming as the wind blew through them.

She went to continue, to say more but then she saw him raising an onion bottle to his lips, and any potential words died on her lips.

Her eyes widened and she started to run, closing the gap between her and her brother and when she was close enough, she fell to her knees in front of him.

'Where did you get that?' She questioned, her voice laden with desire as she reached out and snatched the bottle from her brother's hand, all thoughts of sending him to his death flitting out of her mind as the burning liquid landed on her tongue. She swallowed the rum with a low hiss before handing the bottle back to her brother.

He nodded his head to the side and Eléna followed it with her gaze, finding a small cache there. She stood up, walking over and gazing down into it, her breath catching in her throat.

'Oh… my _god_!' She turned back to her brother. 'That's a rum-runners cache! Jack!'

'I know.' Jack let out a hearty chuckle, his laughter deep and throaty. 'They should be back soon and that means that you and I,' he paused, taking another gulp of rum, 'will be off this island before we know it.'

'Only if they come back in time.' She found herself muttering in reply, but her brother either did not hear her, or chose to ignore her. Instead of repeating herself and starting a fight, she descended into the cache and pulled out a bottle for herself, sitting down beside her brother once she had emerged from the hideaway. 'How long do you think we'll last now, Jackie?'

He grimaced, and Eléna knew it had nothing to do with the bitterness of the rum, but from the nickname that their father had bestowed upon him. He had always hated it, but he never seemed to be able to tell his sister to stop using it.

'I would have said two days at maximum before, but now? I reckon we could add another day or two onto that.'

Eléna realised that he too had stripped of his clothing, something that he definitely hadn't done before she left to walk around the island a couple of hours ago. She looked around herself but his clothing was nowhere to be found, and when she remembered finding her own clothes again, - what made her realise that she had made an entire trip around the island - she remembered the pile being a lot bigger.

She can also remember her boots being propped up by two stick so that they could dry better. A flush of warmth spread through her body that had nothing to do with the alcohol entering her system, and she moved to lean her head against her brother's shoulder. Even after all those years together, he was still looking after her like she was just five years old.

'Do you reckon the rum-runners will be back by then? To find us?' She questioned after taking another gulp of her rum.

He didn't reply straight away, and Eléna could tell just what was going through his head; trying to decide whether to be honest with his answer, or lie to give his baby sister a bit of hope to cling on to.

In the end, he went for something in between, and merely answered, 'Let's hope so.'

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

'Four fucking days, Jack!' Eléna snapped as she stared out towards the horizon, looking for any sign of a ship. There was none. She turned back to her brother who was currently sitting on the sand, the pistol that Barbossa had left him in his grasp. He removed the bullet from its chamber and held it close to his face, examining it with a fierce scrutiny. He then pushed it back into its chamber and cocked the pistol.

Eléna would find it endearing… if it weren't the _twentieth_ _time_ she had seen him do it that day.

'We are going to die.' She mumbled to herself, one hand resting on the hilt of her small-sword and the other of the butt of her Queen Anne pistol. She was just about to turn back to the sea once more when her brother's voice questioned, 'Are there any seat turtles about, Ellie?'

Eléna frowned deeply as she turned back to face her brother. She cocked an eyebrow at him, asking him to explain his sudden interest in finding some sea turtles. Her chocolate brown eyes raked over his person, finding it curious that even though they had been abandoned for four days, he looked no different.

She on the other hand was probably a different person entirely. She had tried to comb her hands through her hair last night and didn't even make it an inch before her fingers got stuck in the tangles.

She shook her head and turned her attention back to the matter at hand. 'Why do you want sea turtles?'

'Well, I was just thinking that we could find a couple of sea turtles, rope them together with hair from my back and make a raft.' He answered, not even looking at her with that _look _in his eyes that let Eléna know when he was joking and trying to take the piss out of her. No. He was deadly serious here.

'You…' She cleared her throat with a cough. 'You want to make a raft?'

He nodded his head in reply, a brisk, serious nod, and the laugh that was starting to bubble in Eléna's mouth died a violent death. 'You're being serious?'

'What's wrong with my plan?'

Eléna let out a short bark of laughter that held no humour whatsoever, 'Well, for starters, Jack, your back has no fucking _hair_! You're completely lacking in hair on your back, because you got _Desiderata _tattooed on it.'

'It'd still work.'

Eléna's arms flailed around her in frustration, broken words and sounds escaping her mouth as several replies tried to form at the same time.

'_How_?'

He gave her a grin, 'I'm _Captain Jack Sparrow_.'

Eléna's face fell in an instant, her hands clenching into fists and before Jack had even finished his sentence, her hand connected with his arm, the sharp whack of the punch filling the silence.

Jack let out a yelp of pain, but before he managed to say anything, his eyes went wide and he no longer cared about making his little sister pay for the pain she had just caused him. Instead, he slowly stood from his seat on the sand, eyes fixed on the horizon for so long that Eléna finally gave in.

She half expected him to be hallucinating and for nothing to be there, but when she turned, her eyes went just as wide as Jack's as her mouth fell open.

White sails.

'We're saved.' She whispered when she realised that the ship was anchored, and her eyes found the rowboat that was coming ashore.

'We're saved.' Jack echoed, almost as if he couldn't believe it. His hand moved on its own accord and gripped his sister's tight. 'I don't believe it.'

'We're going to survive.' She finished for him, giving his hand a tight squeeze in return. Her eyes didn't dare to leave the longboat, even as it continued to row towards them, never fading from her gaze. She didn't trust it to be true; expected it to be some cruel trick played by the Gods, to finally make them go insane.

'I'm going to make that mutinous bastard pay.'

Eléna loosened her grasp only to tighten it again, to let him know that she agreed with his statement. She was going to be there until the very end, no matter how long it took, she was going to be by his side until he had put a bullet in the bastard's heart.

When she told Jack that, he merely chuckled and moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her temple in his own kind of thanks.

They stayed like that until the men in the longboat hopped out, dragging it onto the shore whilst always having an eye on both Jack and Eléna.

When they were finally ashore and their boat safe and secure, they turned to them, 'What are you doing here?'

Eléna was the first to answer, 'We were mutinied against and marooned. We need passage to Tortuga.'

'Tortuga?' One questioned, a frown on their face. 'We don't go t'Tortuga.'

Eléna grinned at them, turning her gaze to Jack who read her idea and grinned in return. Without saying another word, they turned back to the two rum-runners and at the very same moment, they unhooked their pistols from their belt and cocked them, pointing them at the men - one for each of them.

'Well, you either willingly take us back to your ship and then take us to Tortuga, where we know you're going because hey, we drank your rum,' Eléna declared, before Jack carried on for her, 'Or we paint the sand red with your blood, and just row out to your ship by ourselves.'

Eléna's grin widened impossibly further when each man gulped audibly, eyes flickering between the two siblings, fear etched into their gazes.

'So, what's it going to be, mates?'

* * *

><p><em><strong>There we go! The Prologue is done and next we'll start with the plot of Curse of the Black Pearl. Each film will have its own story, so not all four will be covered in this fic. <strong>_

_**I also would like to say I have a Facebook Page, which can be found on my profile, and I would recommend liking that for I will post updates on progress for chapters and such, as well as photographs of important things that are in the fic. Such as what Elena looks like, and what her sword and pistol and necklace are like. As the story goes on, more things will be added. **_

_**So yeah. **_

_**Please review? It would mean a LOT to me! **_

_**~Charlotte.x **_


	2. Chapter I: Flying in to Port Royal

_**I am actually so amazed with the feedback the Prologue got! It really means SO MUCH TO ME! And to celebrate here's another chapter.**_

_**Also to all you lovely anon reviewers, it seriously means a lot to me! I love you all so much! **_

_**Hope you enjoy! :D**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: Flying in to Port Royal.<strong>

_His lips were just a breath away from hers, and Eléna moaned as she tried to move closer but the bars were stopping her. She fell back onto flat feet and with her good hand, she reached up and curled it around the bars. She moved her other arm behind her back, so she could hide her burn mark from him. _

_He sighed when he noticed that, 'Let me see it, Eléna.'_

_Eléna thought about telling him to mind his own business, that it was his fault that she was in the cell in the first place, and his fault she ended up getting the mark. But then all it took was one look in his eyes. She was drowning in his blue eyes that reminded her of the stunning Caribbean sea that she had missed for so long, and before she knew it, she was handing over her wrist for him to see. _

_His gentle hands rolled up her billowy shirt sleeve, moving till it rested in the crook of her elbow. He then took ahold of her wrist and turned it over, his breath catching in his throat when he saw it. The skin around her wrist was red raw, blisters already blooming and there was a hint of blood spattering her skin. _

_'This isn't what they normally look like,' he declared, sounding very much like he had just been punched in the gut, 'they're normally better looking. Just a quick branding, what… how long did he hold it?' _

_'Five minutes, maybe a little bit longer?' She answered hesitantly, throat still sore and hoarse from screaming for so long and so loud. _

_'_**_Why_**_?' _

_Eléna managed to crack a grin, 'I'm Eléna Marie Sparrow. Beckett's had it out for my brother ever since he disobeyed orders and let go a ship of slaves. He may not be able to capture Jack, but he's got me and that'll do for now.' _

_'You're _**_the _**_Captain Sparrow's sister? Why didn't you tell me?' _

_'Would you have listened or cared?' Eléna whispered, choking back a sob as his fingers brushed over her brand. He didn't reply to her question, but the way his head lowered and hanged, she got the answer. No. He would not have listened to her, and she can't blame him. 'This is my life, Philippe, ever since I was born, this is what I was going to be.' _

_Her eyes fluttered closed when his hand reached through the bars and gently caressed her face, trailing his fingers across her high cheekbones, before they moved over her chin and down her neck. His touch was as soft as a bird's feather, as well as delicate and loving and the mere realisation of that made Eléna's eyes snap open. _

_His eyes searched hers that reminded him so much of dark, melted chocolate. He opened his mouth, 'Eléna, I-'_

_'Lieutenant! Beckett requires a word!' Someone declared at the entrance of the prison, and Eléna recoiled away from Philippe immediately. She needed to remember he was Lieutenant Morrissey and the last thing he was going to do was care for a pirate. _

_He sighed before he turned to look over his shoulder. He didn't let go of Eléna's wrist however, and she couldn't help but wonder how that must look to the young sailor that was coming to find the Lieutenant that was requested. It could either look how it actually wa, or it could even look like she was getting threatened by him. And she honestly hoped it looked like she was being threatened because the last thing she wanted was for it to look like Philippe _**_was_**_ trying to help her or pity her. _

_'I'll be right there.' He answered and the sailor just nodded before turning away. He sighed once more and turned back to Eléna. He wanted to reach through the bars and touch her face once more, but before he could, Eléna was grabbing ahold of his shirt and tugging him forward. He clattered sorely against the bars but he didn't care for Eléna's lips were on his. It was awkward with the bars in the way and they couldn't really do anything but press their open mouths together. _

_It was the shortest of kiss either of them had experienced, but they were still breathless when they pulled apart. 'Beckett will pay for it.' Philippe murmured, resting his forehead against the bars, imagining the cool iron as Eléna's warm skin. _

_'Yes, but at my brother's and I's hand. Not yours.' _

Eléna's eyes shot open. Her hand automatically reached for her other wrist, enclosing around it and gently brushing the branded 'P' that was there. It had long ago healed into the brand that would mark her as a pirate until the day she died, but with the dream she felt it sting and burn once more as if it were just fresh, and she yearned for that feeling to go away.

'Bad dream?' Jack's voice broke her from her thoughts, and she turned to him with a frown on her face.

She stretched, arching against the lumpy mattress beneath her back with a groan. When she was finished, she pulled herself up into a sitting position. 'You could say that.' She declared before she cleared her throat, the dream bringing into sharp relief a different cause completely different to their current one. 'Do you ever think about what you're going to do after you've dealt with Barbossa?'

Jack frowned at her but didn't say anything about the question and merely answered, 'Sail the seas until my time is up, I suppose.' Eléna hummed in reply and Jack finally had to give into his curiosity. 'Why?'

She shrugged unsure of whether to bring him up or not, but she had already started this and she knew Jack wouldn't stop pestering her until she was finished. 'So… you don't think about tracking down Cutler Beckett and making him pay?'

Jack froze at the mention of the man that effectively cut his life in half, and he turned back to his sister. 'What… what the hell brought him into this?'

Eléna's hand unconsciously scratched at the branding on her wrist, and Jack tracked the movement with narrowed eyes. Unthinking, his own hand went to his own brand and he swallowed hard. He was no fool and he knew just what that meant.

'You never told me it was him that gave it to you too.'

Eléna shrugged. 'You never asked how I got it. You were drunk. You just wrapped your arms around my shoulders, gave me a kiss and said "you're finally one of the family".'

Jack had the common sense to feel guilty about that being thrown back in his face, but it had been at the time when he had finally got used to having the brand on his own skin. He had never expected to see his baby sister with one - in fact, he had never expected to see his baby sister again after she was captured. It was a miracle when she was just _there_ at Shipwreck Cove, a new ship and a new crew, as well as a new scar.

'But still, you could have told me that he did that to you. Isla de Muerta could have waited if I knew that bastard had lain a hand on you.'

Eléna chuckled and she moved off the bed, walking over to stand in front of him with a soft smile upon her face. 'Isla de Muerta was your heart's goal, Jack. Ever since you heard of the legend when you were twelve and I was six. I would never have asked you to give it up, and besides I was a big girl. I wasn't going to let my big brother sort out all my problems.'

Eléna turned away from him then, picking up her red vest and shrugging it on once more. She buttoned it up and turned back to Jack, only to find him still staring at her as if he was expecting her to say more.

'What?' She questioned innocently as she pulled on her belt, hissing softly as her sword whacked against the side of her leg. She tucked her pistol into her belt then and raised her eyebrow at him.

'How did he manage to get you?'

'What?' Eléna repeated, suddenly stopping in her movements. Her breath caught in her throat and she turned her back on him, pulling her black hair over her shoulder and starting to plait it. She shook her head to get her thoughts clear, after tying her hair off with a piece of leather. She hadn't told him a single thing about how she got captured, and she wasn't going to start now. She turned back to him to him with a fake grin on her lips. 'I told you I got caught.'

'You never told me-' Jack started but Eléna cut him off by exclaiming, 'Look! There's a boat tied up at the docks and there's no-one around. This'll be our only chance, Jack.'

Before Jack could even protest to that, she had grabbed her hat and placed in on her head, and was in the middle of shrugging in to her coat as she disappeared out of the door. Jack only sighed once before following her, because whilst she wanted to know what happened to his sister when she was captured, she _did_ have a point. They had been on Tortuga for three months now and this was the first time they had caught a break.

'_Carpe diem, _Jackie.' He muttered under his breath as he placed his own tricorne hat on his head, and followed his sister out the door.

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Eléna hissed as she filled yet another bucket and threw it out of the boat, turning to glare at her brother who was still sitting down, back against the single mast with his hat over his eyes, fast asleep and ignoring the fact they were currently _sinking_.

'That is it,' she muttered under her breath, before she filled another bucket of water. Instead of throwing it over the hull of the boat, however, she turned around and lifted it upside down over her brother's head. The water spilled into his hat mostly, but it was enough water to make the hat fall off his head and for the last few drops to fall onto his face.

He awoke with a start. 'Fuck!' He looked around himself before his gaze landed upon his sister, who was wearing a wide smirk on her plump lips, bucket thrown to the ground and her hands resting on her hips. His eyes narrowed and he shot upwards, narrowly missing the sail. 'What the fuck was that for?'

'The _Joly Mon_ is currently sinking, Jack.' Eléna explained slowly as if she were speaking to a child of five years - which she was pretty sure was the same mental age that Jack actually was.

Jack frowned to himself, his eyes narrowing as he looked down at his tricorne which was currently floating in the two or three inches of water that had entered the boat. His frown depended for a second before he turned back to Eléna, arms flailing wildly, 'Eléna! The boat is sinking!'

'You _think_?' Eléna snapped before she reached down and picked up the bucket once again, before throwing it at him. 'Help me get the water out!'

Jack looked around for a moment with the bucket still in his hand, but instead of starting to follow Eléna's lead and starting to shovel the water out of the boat, he threw it down so it floated in the water once more. Before Eléna could ask him what the hell he was doing, he was grabbing ahold of the the rigging of the ship's one sail and starting to climb up the mast.

'Jack? What are you doing?'

'Trying to find land.' He answered shortly. Eléna couldn't fault him for that so merely nodded her head and went back to moving the water out of the boat.

After five minutes, Eléna realised that she was not making any difference, she heaved a sigh and threw it to the ground. She looked up to her brother, who looked mighty upon the mast and she was left speechless for a moment. The sight of him upon the mast made her remember her youthful idea that he would one day be a god upon the seas - with power to match Poseidon's and Davy Jones'.

He must have felt her gaze upon him for he looked down and then grabbed ahold of the rope to jump down from the mast, landing with a thud beside her.

Eléna cleared her throat, deciding that she wasn't going to tell her brother about her thought and give him a bigger ego than he already had. 'Find anywhere?'

'There's just a little island right in front of us. I reckon we'll make it there in-' He stopped short, his face falling as he looked behind her. Eléna frowned to herself before she turned, realising that her brother was not going to reply or let her know just what he had spotted. When she turned and saw it, her face fell too and she stumbled backwards, grabbing ahold of her brother's sleeve for that extra bit of security.

'I guess we're entering the Navy's waters?' Eléna whispered as her brown eyes raked over the sight in front of her. Three bodies, rotted to nothing but bones and rags of their clothes were hanging on nooses. They gently swayed in the small gust of wind that blew at that moment, and Eléna shuddered when she heard their bones clatter together. There was a fourth empty noose hanging beside them with a plank of wood tied to it, the words "_Pirates yes be warned_" scrawled onto it.

Jack reached up and pulled his hat off his head, holding it over his heart as he gave a salute to the lost souls of the pirating world. Eléna would have followed his example if the warning hadn't lodged in her throat and made her breathing short and sharp.

'Jack, we can't dock here.'

Jack put his hat back on his head and turned to her. 'What?'

'Look at what they did! What if we get caught? That will be us. I don't want to lose my life for the sake of something stu-' She immediately fell silent when she realised just what was going to come out of her mouth. "Something stupid", how could she call Jack's quest stupid? And it's not even like Jack asked her to come on this voyage; she had volunteered. She cleared her throat. 'Jack _please_.'

Jack grinned at her, 'We're Captain Jack and Eléna Marie Sparrow. We've never been caught.'

'Well, in that case I hope Cutler Beckett isn't docked in Port Royal to make you realise how _false _that statement was.' Eléna muttered under her breath, before she turned her attention back to the sensation that was now consuming her feet. Water was seeping through her boots and soaking her to her bones, and when she moved to get out of the way, they squelched loudly and made her grimace.

'Up the mast?' Jack asked when he saw the look on her face. 'It's a lost cause.'

Eléna nodded her head before she started to scramble up the mast, following her brother's lead.

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

'You do realise that you're on the top of a single masted _boat _and not a three masted ship, right?' Eléna muttered when she turned her attention to her brother, as they slowly started to descend into the water. When she started feeling the boat lower and sink, she was immediately panicked but it had left her mind when she noticed that the harbour was in sight. 'And not just any single masted boat. A single masted boat that's five minutes away from joining _El Espítiu Español in the bottom of the ocean._'

'You can't let me have anything, can you?'

'Not when what you want is ridiculous.'

Jack was about to reply when something caught his eyes and he realised that they were getting closer and closer to the dock. So he instead turned his attention to watching it grow nearer and as soon as he could, he took a step off the mast that was now at perfect level with the harbour. Eléna rolled her eyes and followed him as he strutted down the harbour, quickly moving out of the way and dodging an old man walking the other direction, a small child trailing behind him.

Eléna scowled at him but she had to wipe it off her face when he turned around after he had noticed both her and Jack.

'Excuse me!'

Jack stopped with one leg raised in the air and Eléna rolled her eyes. _Always with the dramatics_, she thought before she turned with her brother, looking back to the harbourmaster. Her eyes darted away from him though, and landed on the young boy standing by his side. The white shirt he wore was a sharp contrast to his dark skin, and his brown eyes were still full of childish wonder that made a smile tug at Eléna's lips.

'It's a shilling to tie up your boat to the dock,' he stated and both Eléna and Jack frowned, turning their attention back to their boat that only had the top of the mast showing out from the waterline. Jack turned his gaze back to the man and Eléna turned back to the young boy, who caught her gaze and offered her a hesitant smile. 'And I shall need to know your name.'

'How can you call that tied up to the dock? It's nothing but a mast!' Jack declared loudly and Eléna gave the young boy by the harbourmaster's side a small smile, reaching into her deep jacket pockets and pulling out a small pouch of coins. She extracted it slowly so the coins didn't jangle together and draw the attention of the harbourmaster, or her brother for that matter. She knew Jack would never really protest to her giving a small child the money, but she really didn't want him saying anything about it later.

Her brown eyes darted to the side, watching as Jack continued his debate about whether the boat really was classified as being docked seeing as nothing but the mast was showing. She grinned when he waved his hand and drew the harbourmaster's attention away from them completely. Eléna then crouched down and beckoned the young boy closer.

'What's your name?' She whispered.

'Fynn.' He replied equally as quiet, his eyes shooting to the side to make sure the harbourmaster wasn't watching. He turned his gaze back to Eléna when he saw him still talking to the eccentric man, eager to find out what the lady was going to say.

'Here.' Eléna declared, holding out her purse to the small boy. He hesitantly took it. 'If your mum and dad are still with you, give it to them and let them use it. If it's just you, don't give it to him,' she jerked her head to the side, signalling the harbourmaster, 'but put it aside and save it for when you're older and can get safe passage.'

She winked at him and stood up once more, resting her hand on his head and running a hand through the short hair he had. She immediately dropped her hand when Jack and the harbourmaster turned back to her, and she offered them a smile.

Jack just rolled his eyes before he reached into his pocket. He pulled out a few coins and placed them on top of the harbourmaster's open book. 'Look, I've had enough. What about we say three shillings,' Eléna reached into her pocket and drew out the last remaining coins she had - two lousy shillings - and placed them on this books beside the three Jack had offered. Jack grinned at her before turning back to the harbourmaster, '_five _shillings and we forget the need for names and whether my boat actually classifies as being docked?'

The harbourmaster looked down at the coins, then up and between Jack and Eléna, who quirked her lips when she saw Fynn's eyebrows shoot up at the offer. The kid would go far if he realised just what a good deal his master was being offered.

Suddenly, he slammed his book shut and nodded his head.

'Welcome to Port Royal, Mr and Miss Smith.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>So let me know what you thought about this! And please remember that I have a Facebook page if you want to keep up to date with how my writing is going, or have a look at the face characters or such. :D<strong>_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


	3. Chapter II: Oh, Miss Swann

**_Sorry for how long this took guys! I've not been in the best place mentally lately, and writing has been hard. But I decided that because I'm taking part in NaNo this year, that I should at least update my stories once before that starts. So here I am. _**

**_Hope you enjoy! And thank you so much for all your kind words and reviews!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: Oh, Miss Swann.<strong>

Eléna's eyes narrowed as the harbourmaster turned away from them and continued to stroll down the harbour. The little boy, Fynn, she remembered, looked at her with a small smile upon his face, before he turned and followed his master. Eléna felt her heart clench when she applied that word to such a young child, but what else could he be? The harbourmaster definitely wasn't the boy's father, and the way he treated the boy…

Eléna shook her head. She hoped that he would follow her suggestion, either giving the money to his parents - if he still had them, of course - or putting it aside for himself, until he came of age to get away from Port Royal and the life of the shackles that bound him.

'"Smith"?' Jack hissed, drawing her attention away from the harbourmaster's back; pulling her from her sudden idea of plunging a knife deep in between his blades. 'Is that all he could come up with? The people of Port Royal aren't an imaginative lot, are they?' He declared, before he turned on his heel and started making his way down the remainder of the port, the opposite way of the harbourmaster.

Just as Jack reached the end, he saw the post where the harbourmaster usually stood and a small pouch that he had left behind. With a grin upon his lips he lifted it to his ear and gave it a rattle to see what was inside. The coins that were inside clattered together so loudly that even Eléna could hear them, and she turned her head over her shoulder, making sure the harbourmaster didn't notice.

Her eyes didn't find his, however, but instead found Fynn's. His eyes were dancing with mirth as he watched Jack pocket the pouch of coins, and when Eléna nudged her brother, signalling to show him that Fynn was in fact watching him stealing from his master, Jack merely gave a small bow and winked at the young boy.

Fynn gave a grin before he turned away, and Eléna knew that he wasn't going to tell on them for stealing his master's money. Jack turned away from them then, walking away before Eléna could even register it. When she turned to declare the Fynn was a fine young boy, she frowned when she found that her brother was no longer beside her, and she turned in a circle, trying to see where he had went to.

Her eyes narrowed when she found him walking further into the town of Port Royal, his arms flapping on either side of his body in a swagger that made Eléna roll her eyes before she started to jog to catch up with him.

'You could have told me you were moving.' She snapped as soon as she fell into step beside him, her hand resting on the hilt of her sword as she looked around herself. She knew just what Port Royal was like, the skeletal pirates that hung on their borders was enough of a warning, and she wasn't about to be caught off guard. If someone recognised either her or her brother, she was going to be prepared to make sure they didn't get to the proper authorities to alert them.

'You should have paid attention.' Jack retorted and Eléna found herself rolling her eyes once more. She wasn't in the mood to argue with her brother over whether he should have told her he was for walking, so she stayed quiet and opted instead to survey her surroundings.

There wasn't a lot of people about, which Eléna found rather odd but didn't mention anything about it. The streets that they walked down were cobbled and dirty, covered in muck and straw to soak up the water, which instead just made it even more sludgy. She wasn't the kind to grimace as the dirt splattered onto her boots, but she did wince when she stepped in a puddle that made it's way through to her feet - her feet that had only just dried after being soaked from their near-sinking experience.

'Where is everyone, do you reckon?' She murmured as she tilted her head, peeking in to the nearest window to see if she could see any of the occupants. She knew that she wasn't supposed to be drawing attention to herself, but she was curious. Where the hell was everyone? She needed to know. It was just the kind of person she was.

Jack merely shrugged. 'Who the hell knows? And why do you care? We're here for one purpose, Ellie - to get a ship. So stop worrying about whether the townsfolk are going to appear out of thin air with their pitchforks, and start helping me find the entrance to their docks.'

'You seriously think the Navy is just going to let you stroll out of here with one of their prized ships? Do you even _have _a plan for that yet, Jackie? 'Cause if you're just making it up as you go, I say we wait a day or two until we realise just what kind of people are running this place.'

Eléna had every intentions of continuing, but then her brother stopped short, rounding on her and his eyes narrowed as they met hers. They were rimmed with dark black kohl, much like her own. The only difference being she used hers for the real purpose; to stop the sun from damaging the sensitive skin around her eyes. Jack wore far more than he needed to and Eléna knew the reason. He just liked the way it looked - the image it created. _Different, suspicious, enigmatic._

'Who are you and what have you done with my sister?' Jack snapped suddenly, before he reached for Eléna's hand. He gripped it tight and yanked her closer to him so she was pressed up against his chest. She had to tilt her head backwards to look him in the eye again. 'Because my sister would have realised that no-one being around _isn't _a bad thing, but a good thing because it means that-'

Eléna suddenly caught on to what he was saying and finished for him, 'It means that everyone is preoccupied with whatever it is that's taking their attention, and won't notice the ship sailing away until it's too late.' _Good one, Elle, and you think you're the smart one? _Her mind hissed at her as Jack slowly nodded his head and released his hold on her wrist.

'Exactly. Now quit whining and lets go before their fancy up-to-do is over and they realise two of the most infamous pirates to ever exist are trying to steal their ships.'

He turned on his heel once more and started sauntering down in the direction he assumed the docks would be, and Eléna followed him, walking beside him and smiling softly to herself when their steps mirrored the other's perfectly. They always did. Even when they were young and were running through Shipwreck Cove, their footsteps were always in sync. Even during those times they had to split up to dodge certain obstacles - walls, people, animals - but the second they reunited, their feet would be pounding out an exact rhythm once more.

'What are you smirking at?' Jack's voice drew her from her thoughts and she shook her head. She wasn't about to admit to her brother that she was reminiscing over their short time together in Shipwreck Cove. She knew that they both had different opinions on their childhood and she wasn't about to get into _that_ argument again.

'Nothing. Just "the most infamous pirates to ever exist?"' Her lips quirked in amusement. 'Don't you think that'd maybe be Calico Jack? Or Blackbeard? I mean, I know we've done some pretty amazing stuff in our lives, but to warrant that? '

Jack shook his head. 'Just watch, Eléna, Calico Jack and Blackbeard will fade into the distance, nothing but a smear on the history books for causing some trouble… you and I? We'll go down as the two people who changed the world. Just watch, I can feel it in my bones that we'll go down in history for a bigger achievement than just… plundering and pilfering.'

Eléna chuckled. 'I may hold you to that. If we don't go down in history, I'm coming back to get you.'

Jack gave a chuckle as he steered his younger sister down a alley with a nudge to her shoulder. Eléna frowned but followed him anyway, knowing that he had a better sense of direction that she did. It was embarrassing as a sailor to admit that she didn't have the _best _sense of direction; that she relied a lot on her maps and compass in order to get her ship to its destination.

Jack, on the other hand, always just seemed to _know_. Even when he didn't have that bloody compass of his. Eléna had vowed, the first time he had informed her the true nature of his compass that didn't point north, that if he died before her - which she thought was extremely likely back then, and still more likely even now - that she was going to steal that compass off him. She was willing to pluck it from his cold dead hands if she needed to.

_That is a horrible thing to think about_, her mind declared but she shrugged mentally. Jack would understand. Opportunities and all.

Eléna was so lost in her head that she didn't even register that Jack had stopped walking, until she suddenly barged into his back. She let out a shout of protest, but he turned around sharply and placed a hand over her mouth, hauling her behind the nearest wall and out of view of… something. Whatever the hell he had seen.

When they were finally hidden, Jack removed his hand from over her mouth and pressed his finger to his mouth in a shushing movement. He then peeked around the corner and regarded the scene once more.

'What is it?'

'There's two sailors there.' He murmured and Eléna finally got too curious and followed his example, readjusting herself so she was peeking around the corner at the two men that were hiding under a small bridge, the only shade that they could possibly have from the sun.

She snorted. 'Pride of the King's Navy?' She wasn't sure what it was with her idea of naval men, but ever since Philippe… well… her ideas had shifted drastically. Every time she pictured an officer of the Navy, they always looked like him. Maybe a little taller; maybe they had a different hair colour, but they always were based off him. The same eyes that had the ability to be friendly and loving on moment, and then deadly, like you were looking into the eyes of a snake that had just struck you with its venom.

They all had his slender build that made people think he was weak, yet he was defined and muscular as he was one of the few officers that chipped in on a ship. He didn't just stand about ordering his crew, he actually helped. He was one of the crew. It wasn't him and them, it was a joint "we".

They also had his hair - long, collar-length, curly hair that was totally against regulations but he didn't care. He liked his hair the way it was and he wasn't about to cut it, just to fit into the forms of propriety.

_Philippe_, her mind breathed, sighed, and she shook her head. Not all naval officers were Philippe Morrissey's and the sooner she realised that, the better.

'What are we going to do?' She questioned when she turned back, trying to put Philippe and how he always seemed to work his way into her thoughts, but she couldn't not when she thought of the two sailors that were standing there. One so tall, skinny and lanky that Eléna wondered whether he could actually hold his rifle without his arms snapping in two, and another small, stout and round that she wondered if he could actually keep up fighting without having to take a break every five minutes.

None of them were Philippe. But like she said earlier, Philippe… _no_, Lieutenant Morrissey was one in a million.

'We're going to get our ship, Ellie. Do you think these two could really stop us?' He quirked his eyebrow at her when he turned back to look at her, and she shook her head. She actually assumed they would take one look at her and Jack, and decide to run away, thinking it would be the easier option. 'Right, well then, let's go!'

Eléna took a deep breath in and then followed her brother around the corner, walking behind him as he marched boldly past the two guards. Eléna felt a grin tug at her lips because she thought that maybe they were going to make it past them unseen, but then she heard a shout and the grin fell right off her lips.

She stopped behind Jack when she saw the two sailors run over, fixing their hats and righting their firearms as they hurried over to stand in front of both Jack and Eléna.

'This dock is off limits to civilians.' One declared, and when Eléna poked her head around Jack's body, she noticed it was the thin one - the one that looked like she could bend him over her knee and snap him in two. She knew that now they had noticed both Jack and her trying to sneak aboard the ship they were supposed to be guarding, that they had no chance of actually making it aboard now, but then she realised that they were Sparrows. Sparrows didn't give up.

'I'm terribly sorry, we did not know.' Jack declared and Eléna nodded her head along with him, she nudged her brother out of the way and nodded her head towards the ship discreetly, advising him to keep going. 'Yes, if we see one however, we shall inform you almost immediately.'

Both her and Jack took a step to the right but the marines followed them instantly, blocking their route once more. Eléna gritted her teeth, unable to stop herself. Maybe they were pride of the King's Navy. Most people caught sight of her and Jack and would run the other way, especially two people like these two. She was almost certain that they wouldn't even want to stand and see what the Sparrow siblings would do. She had a feeling they would have tucked tail and ran to get a better officer.

She was wrong. Apparently they were determined and would hang around like a bad smell, making sure they did their duty as marines. God she hated officers. _Not all of them, _she realised but she shook her head to clear her mind of that thought. She couldn't fucking think like that.

Her thoughts were dragged away when she heard the faint sound of music, the first sound that had filtered into her mind during their journey throughout Port Royal. The brief sound of violins and flutes seeped into her mind and she smiled softly to herself. She hadn't heard music so soft and sweet as that in years. Tortuga only played tuneless, cheerful shanties that only sounded good when she was senselessly drunk.

Jack also appeared to have heard it for a grin appeared on his lips and he gestured towards the direction it was coming from. 'It appears there's some sort of high toned and fancy to-do up at the fort, eh? How could it be that two upstanding gentlemen, such as yourselves,' Eléna couldn't help the chuckle that broke out from her lips, but it was cut short when Jack jerked his elbow into her stomach, causing her to cough and splutter and the laughter to die on her lips. 'How did you not merit an invitation?'

Both marines frowned as they looked amongst themselves, then the skinny one turned back to them with a soft smile on his face, almost as if he didn't understand that question. 'Someone has to make sure this dock stays off limits to civilians.'

Eléna rolled her eyes. Goddammit. Why did they have to pick the most annoying and persistent people to man the dock today? She should have known. They were Sparrows. Sure, they maybe didn't give up, but it didn't mean that they had the best of luck. In fact, they had pretty horrible luck and it was half the reason they learnt _not _to give up.

'That is a fine goal, I assure you.' Eléna started up because she needed to get away from these two. They were already starting to grate on her nerves. 'But it seems to me that a ship like that,' she pointed to a mighty Man-o'-war that was anchored just off bay, stiffing back a sigh at the very sight of the magnificent vessel. She then turned back to the Brig that was her and Jack's aim. 'Makes this one seem a bit superfluous, really.'

She already hated the fact she was saying that. If she had to chose between the Man-o'-war and the Brig, she wouldn't even think twice. She would pick the Brig, only if it reminded her of her own ship.

'Oh, the _Dauntless_ is the power in these waters true enough, but there's no ship that can match the _Interceptor _for speed.'

'I've heard of one, it's supposed to be very fast - nigh uncatchable - the _Black Pearl._' Jack said and Eléna had to fight back the eye roll. She couldn't believe him. Even when it wasn't about the _Black Pearl _he managed to make it about the _Black Pearl_. But then she heard his tone and she couldn't help it, her eyes rolled so hard that she almost saw the back of her head.

Mullroy chuckled for a second and Eléna felt like she could finally agree with them on something. 'Well… there's no _real _ship that can match the _Interceptor _for speed.' Or maybe not.

She opened her mouth to inform them that the _Pearl _definitely was a real ship, but the thin one beat her to it. He turned his head towards his companion with a sceptical smirk on his lips, 'The _Black Pearl _is a real ship.'

Mullroy shook his head. 'No. No it's not.'

Murtogg gave a disbelieving smile. 'Yes it is. I've _seen _it.'

Eléna turned to her brother and cocked an eyebrow at him. 'Is this really happening?' She whispered under her breath and he gave a soft chuckle in return, paired with a shrug of his shoulders. His eyes darted back to the _Interceptor_.

'You've seen it?'

'Yes.'

He scoffed in bemusement. 'You haven't seen it!'

Murtogg sounds exasperated as he declared, 'Yes I have!' once more.

'You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out?' Mullroy questioned and Eléna met Jack's gaze once again with an amused grin on her lips now.

'Would you say Barbossa's that evil?'

Jack shook his head. 'He's a dick but so evil that "Hell itself spat him back out"? My ass.'

'No.'

'No.' Mullroy turned back to both Jack and Eléna, both of who gave him a soft smile as soon as his gaze landed on them, but before he could say anything else, Murtogg was taking his attention once more.

'But I have seen a ship with black sails!'

'Oh for fuck's sake.' Eléna murmured and she nudged her brother's arm, nodding over to the _Interceptor. _'Want to just sneak aboard? I doubt they'll notice.'

Jack turned his attention back to the two marines, who were still in a debate. 'Oh, and no ship that's not crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that Hell itself spat him back out could possibly have black sails, therefore couldn't possibly be any other ship than the _Black Pearl_. Is that what you're saying?'

Whilst he was ranting, both Eléna and Jack shuffled away from them, slipping out of their sight and behind the barrier that their bodies created and wandered over to the ship. Eléna's gaze raked over the ship of the ship, taking mental notes but before long she found that she was speaking them aloud.

'The rigging could do with tightening. And that plank needs replacing… how's the helm?' She questioned when she noticed Jack by the wheel, hands caressing the spokes of the wood and she knew straight away that he was lost in his imagination, picturing himself out at the opens seas; the wind on his face, the mist from the sea spraying onto his skin… god Eléna missed being at the helm.

But before Jack could reply, there was shouting and both Jack and Eléna turned away from the ship, finding both the marines rushing over to them on the ship, their guns cocked and pointing right at them.

'Hey! You! Get away from there.'

'You don't have permission to be aboard there, mate.'

Jack really did look apologetic when he raised a hand from the wheel and waved at them. 'I'm sorry, it's just - it's such a pretty boat.'

'Ship, Jack.' Eléna corrected before she even realised it. It was her biggest pet peeve and she couldn't help it.

'Ship.' Jack repeated, a grin fighting for dominance on his lips, as if he knew that he shouldn't be smiling because of the situation he was in.

'What's your name?'

'Smith! The both of us.'

'Mr and Miss, though, not Mrs. We're brother and sister not husband and wife. That'd be weird.' Eléna added with a grin that matched her brother's. She would have to have her brain checked at some point. How on earth was this an amusing situation to be in? Two naval officers with guns pointed at them, and here she and Jack were cracking jokes and smiling so wide their cheeks hurt.

'But you can call me Smithy if you like. I prefer that.'

'What's your purpose in Port Royal, Mr and Miss Smith?' Mullroy questioned so slowly as if he were getting annoyed with them. Maybe that's why Jack and Eléna enjoyed these type of situations. Annoying and confusing the people with their rambling so much that they ended up getting what they wanted anyway.

'Yeah! And no lies!' Murtogg added.

'Well then I confess,' Jack started and Eléna's eyes widened minutely. 'It is my intention to commandeer one of these ships with my lovely sister, pick up a crew in Tortuga, raid, pillage, plunder and otherwise pilfer my weasley black guts out.'

There was a long silence and Eléna found her gaze flickering between the two sailors and her brother, a bemused expression upon her face.

'I said no lies!' Murtogg declared slowly and Eléna almost let out a bark of laughter in her amusement. God she loved these two.

'I think he's telling the truth.' Mullroy retorted softly.

'If he were telling the truth, he wouldn't have told us!'

Eléna decided that she was going to confuse the two even more, just to have a bit more fun than she was already having. 'Unless, of course, he knew that you wouldn't believe the truth even if he told it to you.'

The two sailors turned their heads to each other, their eyebrows shooting up with her words and when she turned her attention back to her brother, she couldn't help the soft chuckle that broke free from her lips.

_This was going to be _**_so _****_much_**_ fun._

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

Eléna's fingers tugged absentmindedly at the necklace that hung around her neck, her calloused fingers tracing around the sparrow charm that was attached to it. She had tuned out of her brother's story, having already heard it about a million times before. It also didn't help that it wasn't even _true_.

When she had heard that it was that one he was going to be telling that one, she had rolled her eyes and protested, 'Oh god, not this one again,' but he had merely glared at her and dived right in. The two sailors, Mullroy and Murtogg she later learnt, ate it up, happy to listen to his idiotic story as soon as he had started.

Eléna had instead found her mind wandering to Philippe, despite her protest not to. Every time she found herself thinking of him, she would shake her head and reprimand herself, before trying to listen to her brother's voice. But it never did last long and she would be away to him once more.

Her fingers danced across the golden sparrow that she had received for her tenth birthday from her family, remembering that Philippe had adored it.

_'It suits you perfectly.' Philippe declared one afternoon, his fingers reaching up to rest on the delicate bird that hung around her neck, settling just over her chest, above the valley of her breasts. They stayed there for a beat before they grazed lower, moving off of cold gold and on to warm skin. _

_Eléna's skin burst into goosebumps at his touch, her breathing short and shallow as his fingers descended lower, trailing his finger down the centre of her chest, before he moved to trace over the soft swell of her breast. _

_His eyes found hers once more and a soft smile tugged at his lips. '_**_You _**_are perfect.' _

Eléna came back to herself with a loud inhale and she swallowed hard, letting the necklace fall limply from her fingers as she closed her eyes, just as her her brother declared, 'And then they made me their chief.'

She was about to scoff and explain that they didn't actually _make _him their chief, and that Jack didn't really give them much of an option to say yay or nay, when she heard a loud shout.

'_ELIZABETH!'_

All four of them turned around in time to see a young woman fall into the sea, the large, white splashes encompassing her body whole.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'd love to hear what you thought about this! :D<strong>_

_**And please remember that I have a Facebook page if you want to keep up to date with how my writing is going, or have a look at the face characters or such. :D**_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


	4. Chapter III: Not A Damsel in Distress

_**Here we have Chapter 3! Hope you all enjoy it! I love writing this so much! You have no idea!**_

_**Thank you all for your lovely reviews. I love you all so much!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: Not A Damsel in Distress.<strong>

Eléna turned wildly just in time to see the woman fall from the battlements. Her brown eyes widened when she saw the woman be enveloped by waves, splashes upon splashes surrounding the area that she had fallen into.

When Eléna finally regained her senses she ran over to the edge of the ship, noticing vaguely that Jack, Mullroy and Murtogg followed her over as well. She desperately scanned the area trying to see if she could see the woman trying to resurface, but after a few more seconds she noticed that there wasn't any sign of her. _She must still be underneath_.

'_Jack_!' Eléna exclaimed, turning her attention to her brother with wide, worried eyes. She noticed that her brother was standing at her side, doing exactly what she was doing - trying to find any sign of the young woman.

'Will you be saving her then?' Jack questioned and Eléna rolled her eyes, already beginning to shrug off her jacket because it appeared no-one else was going to move to help the woman.

'I can't swim!' Mullroy declared and Eléna stopped in her tracks, turning to glare at the two sailors that were standing on either side of her and her brother.

'You can't… you're _Marines_!' Eléna snapped, her glare deepening as she scoffed, shaking her head. 'I don't believe it. You are seriously members of the Royal Navy and you cannot swim! Pride of the King's bloody Navy you are!'

She turned her attention back to her brother, watching as he had also started shrugging out of his clothes, but he was doing it much faster that Eléna was. He placed his effects, coat and hat into Mullroy and Murtogg's surprised hands, before turning to Eléna, 'Do not let them lose my effects.'

He then pulled himself up on to the railing of the ship, hand locked firmly around the rigging to give him a hoist up, before he dove off the edge, landing in the water with a soft splash.

Eléna's hand tightened around the railing so she could lean over, looking desperately for a sign of her brother and the woman in the teal blue sea.

'C'mon, Jack.' She whispered to herself before she jerked away from the railing when a large pulse vibrated through the water. Her eyes widened when she realised that the pulse had caused the water to ripple; had heard it echo in her head and had felt it make her heart lurch.

'What was that?' Murtogg questioned, asking his friend first who merely shrugged before turning to Eléna with wide curious eyes. Eléna met his gaze and shook her head, her hand coming up to grab ahold of her necklace, her fingers tracing over the wings of the sparrow charm.

She turned her gaze to the horizon then, instead of looking for any sign of her brother. She honestly had no idea what that large pulse was but she knew it could only spell trouble for Port Royal. And it just so happened that she and her brother were still in Port Royal, instead of tracking down Jack's beloved _Pearl_.

_Why does trouble follow us everywhere we go? _She wondered with a stifled sigh before turning her attention back to the sea when she noticed that her brother had resurfaced with a loud gasp, the woman in his hold.

Eléna didn't even think twice, she pushed herself away from the railing and ran off the ship, moving down the docks to where Jack was swimming to. She faintly heard the sound of Mullroy and Murtogg following her, but really all she could hear was her heart thumping in her ears.

'I've got her!' Murtogg said as he took the young woman from Jack's grasp, and Eléna offered her hand to help pull her brother from the water.

'You're okay, aren't you?' She questioned, looking over his body for any sign of harm. He was a little out of breath, but other than that he was still healthy and whole. He gave Eléna a teasing grin, and she could tell there was a sarcastic comment about caring too much on the tip of his tongue. But it fell off his face the moment they heard Murtogg exclaim, 'She's not breathing!'

Eléna pulled her dagger from its holder around her waist, handing the weapon to Jack who pushed Mullroy and Murtogg out of the way with a loud order to "move".

Eléna followed shortly behind him, kneeling on the other side of the woman as Jack took the knife and cut the strings of the corset that the woman was wearing.

The reaction was immediate. The young woman began spluttering, spitting out water and desperately gasping for air, and all Eléna could do was gently rub her back after Jack had stripped the corset from her completely, and Eléna had refastened her dagger to its holder.

'Never would have thought of that.' She heard Mullroy declare, and she heard Jack reply with, 'Clearly you've never been to Singapore,' and Eléna could just imagine how serious her brother's face would have been as he declared that. He always took Singapore seriously for some reason.

'Shh, you're okay.' Eléna whispered, causing the young woman's wide eyes to turn to her. Eléna offered her a gentle smile in return and it seemed to ease the woman who was in the process of returning it when Jack's fingers pulled at her medallion.

'Where did you get that?' He enquired as his thumb stroked over the gold skull that was embossed into the medallion.

The young woman looked between Jack and Eléna, finding it strange how the woman who had just been smiling at her not five seconds ago, now wore a worried and frightened frown on her face.

Before anyone could say anything, however, another voice sounded and when Jack looked up, he found a sword pointed at him, almost touching the tip of his nose.

'On your feet.' The voice snarled and both Jack and Eléna complied, moving slowly so they didn't end up "accidentally" poked full of holes.

Eléna studied the man in front of them; he wasn't young, but wasn't old either, she actually guessed he was about the same age as her brother, maybe just a year or two older. He wore a powdered wig that signified he was high up in the Navy, and judging from the formal wear he wore, she had no doubt in her mind that the fancy to-do had everything to do with this man.

'_Elizabeth_,' an old man sighed as he pushed through the throng, gathering - Eléna could only guess - his daughter into his arms. 'Are you all right?'

'Yes!' Elizabeth tucked the medallion into her undergarment, hiding it from view and she looked over to Jack and Eléna, hoping that they didn't notice. But when she saw the look in their eyes, she realised they had. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

Elizabeth's father shrugged out of cerulean coat and then proceeded to drape it over his daughter's shoulders, trying to protect her modesty. His eyes landed on the marines that were standing by the docks, the ones who had assisted in rescuing his daughter, and noticed that one held Elizabeth's corset in his hands.

Murtogg immediately threw the corset to the ground and raised his hand, pointing an accusatory finger at Jack.

The man's eyes narrowed dangerously at Jack, briefly flickering over to the young woman by his side, before he declared, 'Shoot him!'

'No!' Eléna shouted at the same time Elizabeth reprimanded her father. Elizabeth turned to give Eléna a almost teasing smile, before she turned back to the man who still had his sword pointed at Jack. 'Commodore, do you really intend to kill my rescuer?'

Elizabeth glared at her father and the commodore individually, before they lowered their weapons. The commodore sheathed his sword once again and Eléna felt his gaze flicker over to her, before it landed on her brother once again, who was dripping water all over the dock.

'I believe thanks are in order.' He extended his hand out towards Jack, who regarded it with a small frown on his face. His fingers twitched nervously before he reached out and grabbed ahold of the commodore's hand. The commodore reacted straight away, tugging Jack closer to him and pulling back his shirt sleeve to reveal his pirate branding, and Eléna's jaw clenched. 'Had a brush with the East India Trading Company, did we, pirate?'

Elizabeth's father looked pleased with this information and in a light voice stated, 'Hang him.'

'Hang him?' Eléna snapped, taking a step forward to stand beside her brother, her eyes narrowed as her gaze flickered between the commodore and the governor. 'He saved your daughter from drowning!'

No-one said anything in reply to her protest, but the commodore's eyes flickered to her sparrow necklace, before they landed on the tattoo that rested above Jack's brand.

'Well, well, Jack and Eléna Marie Sparrow, isn't it?' The commodore thrust away Jack's hand before he turned back to his companions. 'Gillette, fetch some irons for them and keep your guns on him, men.'

'It's _Captain _Jack Sparrow, if you please, sir.' Jack mumbled and Eléna rolled her eyes, nudging him with her elbow.

'Seriously shut up, Jack. No-one cares!'

'I don't see your ship, _Captain_.' The commodore mocked and the rest of the sailors chuckled along with him. Eléna turned her attention to her brother, giving him a "I told you so" grin but he merely shook his head, turning his attention back to the commodore.

'I'm in the market as it were.'

'He said he'd come to commandeer one.' Murtogg spoke up and Eléna heaved a sigh. _Great_. Those two idiots were going to get involved again.

'I told you he was telling the truth!' Mullroy chipped in and Eléna was just about to tell them to shut up before they could start another argument again, when Mullroy continued, moving forward to stand closer to the commodore. 'These are his, sir.'

'I thought I told you to look after them?' Jack whispered and Eléna turned her head to glare at him. 'I thought I told you to skip Port Royal or wait till later?'

Norrington picked up Jack's pistol, juggling it between his hands to test its weight. 'No additional shots nor powder,' Eléna rolled her eyes, because of course not, it only had the one shot meant for Barbossa's heart. Norrington sat the pistol down and instead picked up his compass, 'A compass that doesn't point north,' he sent an arrogant smirk to Jack, who merely smiled sheepishly in reply. Lastly he took the handle of Jack's sword and unsheathed it, 'And I half expected it to be made of wood. You are without doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of.'

Jack raised his hands and pointed at the commodore, a grin pulling away at his lips. 'But you have heard of me.'

The commodore sneered at him and grabbed ahold of Jack's arm and started to drag him along to the other end of the docks. Eléna didn't need to be told twice and followed behind them, rolling her eyes at the commodore when he turned to stare at her with surprise evident on his face.

'Commodore, I really must protest!' Elizabeth snapped as she pushed her father's coat off her shoulders, following Norrington, Jack and Eléna. As soon as she could, she stood in front of Jack and Eléna who were waiting to get their irons put on.

Eléna couldn't help the sigh that broke free from her lips, even if she tried when she was thrust into the man's grasp. The one that had brought the irons - Gillette, Eléna recalled - was dealing with Jack, whereas she got someone else; he was tall and thin, and when she stuck her hands out to him, his touch was soft.

'Carefully, Lieutenant.'

'Pirate or not, this man saved my life!' Elizabeth argued, but Eléna didn't pay much attention. She frowned as the office slid the irons onto her wrist, tightening them just enough that she couldn't slip out of them, but not tight enough that they nipped into her skin, like her brother's officer did.

'One good deed is not enough to redeem a man from a lifetime of wickedness.'

Eléna rolled her eyes, unable to hold back a comment any longer. 'Though it seems enough to condemn him.'

Norrington fixed her with a glare and retorted, 'Indeed.'

The man who had been fixing her irons smiled at her before he stepped away.

The man that had been dealing with Jack stepped away from him, and before Eléna could react, Jack had exclaimed, 'Finally,' and thrown his arms around Elizabeth, wrapping his chains around her slender neck.

'No, don't shoot!' Elizabeth's father shouted and Eléna felt her throat constrict tightly.

'Jack what the fuck are you playing at?' She called out but her brother ignored her, opting instead to whisper, 'I knew you'd warm up to me,' in Elizabeth's ear.

'Commodore Norrington, my effects please! And my hat!' Jack added as an afterthought and Eléna rolled her eyes, gritting her teeth together when she felt someone's hand on her elbow, holding her back from doing anything rash like her brother. What they didn't realise was she wasn't as stupid as her brother. 'Elizabeth… it is Elizabeth, isn't it?'

'It's Miss Swann.' Elizabeth snarled in reply, and Eléna's lips quirked. _Go Miss Swann_, she said in her head, unable to hide the smile that was pulling on her lips now.

'Well, in that case Miss Swan, if you'd be so kind.' Jack murmured and Commodore Norrington glared at him, but took Jack's equipment off Mullroy and gave them to Elizabeth. The second she had them in her grasp, Jack grabbed ahold of his pistol, cocked it and turned Elizabeth around in his embrace, so she was facing him instead. 'Now if you'd be _very_ kind.'

Elizabeth ground her teeth together but moved to do exactly what she was bid. She took ahold of his hat and plonked it on his head, bashing it down just to cause even the slightest bit of pain. She then took ahold of his sword belt and she heaved a sigh when she had to lean in close to him to wrap it around his person. As soon as she did the buckle, she tugged it through the loop roughly, prompting Jack to declare, 'Easy on the goods, darling.'

'You're despicable.' Elizabeth sneered and Eléna couldn't help herself.

'Here, here!' She added in, turning to give everyone who would pay attention to her a grin. But no-one was watching or looking at her. They were all too busy concentrating on what Jack was going to do next.

'Sticks and stones, love. I saved your life, you save mine, we're square.'

'And who saves my life?' Eléna demanded and when Jack spun Elizabeth back around, so she was facing the crowd again, her brother gave Eléna a tiny wink. She knew that look; it meant that he would come back for her, but right now, he was saving his own skin first. As was the way of Jack Sparrow.

'Gentlemen, m'lady, _Eléna_,' he added his sister's name almost as an afterthought. 'You will always remember this as the the day that you _almost _caught _Captain Jack Sparrow_!'

Before anyone could say or do anything else, Jack pulled his chain over Elizabeth's head and pushed her into the crowd. Everyone dove to steady her and so didn't pay attention to Jack when he turned and grabbed ahold of a rope. He kicked the hinge which sent the rope and himself flying through the air. Eléna looked up, knowing that her brother always had some other plan, and when she saw the cannon falling through the air, her eyes widened and she took a step back.

The cannon crashed through the docks, cracking a hole in the place where Eléna had been standing not five seconds ago, and she vowed to make him pay for that - if she didn't know him so damn well, she would have been a goner.

He began to swing through the air and Eléna almost found herself agreeing with the governor, when he finally shouted, '_Now _will you _shoot_ him?'

The words were barely out of the old man's mouth when Norrington was ordering, 'Open fire!'

Eléna watched with bated breath as the men began to fire at her brother as he swung through the air, only missing the bullets by an inch or two. She could imagine him yelping softly as the sound of the pellets whizzed past him and she hoped that none touched him.

Asshole or not, he was still her brother and she loved him.

Jack finally landed on a beam above their heads and this seemed to spur Norrington, who ordered everyone to follow Jack. It was only when he had began to hurry away did he remember that Eléna actually existed. She had always found that. Whenever _Captain _Jack Sparrow was about, Eléna Marie sort of faded into the background.

Sometimes she hated it; sometimes she loved it.

This would have been the time she would have loved it… had it only worked out that way.

'Lieutenant Groves, take… _Miss _Sparrow to the cells.' Norrington ordered before he turned and hurried after his men, deciding to personally track down Jack himself.

Eléna turned to find the same man that had gently placed the shackles on her stand there. She offered him a hesitant smile, which he managed to return before he reached out and grabbed ahold of her elbow. He didn't say a word as he began to lead them away from the docks, moving them to wherever their prison was.

Elena kept looking over her shoulders, looking for any sign of her brother but found none. Instead, her eyes met Elizabeth's, who was watching her even as her father tried to steer her towards their house.

She was surprised to still find warmth in her gaze when she looked at Eléna, especially after her brother just threatened her life for her freedom. Eléna sent her a small smile before she turned her head forward, allowing the Lieutenant to take her to the cells.

'Tell me, how long have you been in the Navy?' She asked after a beat, when they had been walking in silence for five minutes and he still hadn't said a word.

'Five years.'

Eléna hummed in reply, before she took a deep breath and found herself asking, 'Ever heard of a Lieutenant Morrissey?'

They had reached the prison block by then and they had just entered the building when she asked the question. He turned to her and frowned deeply, saying nothing as he tugged her down the stairs to where the cells were.

'Can't say I know a _Lieutenant _Morrissey. I know a _Captain _Philippe Morrissey, however.' Groves replied and Eléna smiled softly to herself.

'He made it to a captain after all.' She murmured as the keys jangled as he took it off the small dog that was holding them. The hinges then squealed when Groves swing the door open, causing Eléna to grimace.

'How do you know him?' Groves questioned as he led Eléna into the cell and then unfastened the irons around her wrists.

She shrugged as she rubbed her now free wrists, happy that she no longer had them bound. They weren't exactly as raw as they could have been, but they were definitely sore and beginning to grow red.

'We've had our encounters.' She said after a beat, trying not to think about how wrong that statement was. It was definitely more than an "encounter"… she shook her head because she needed to stop think about that. She knew that she would never be able to stop thinking about it - not now, not ever. But it was still worth a shot.

'How did you get into piracy?' Groves enquired, which caused Eléna to frown because what was it with her and inquisitive officers? 'I have never encountered a female one before.'

'Then you haven't travelled for, son.' She retorted, turning around to face him. He had left the cell and locked it behind her, but he was still there, standing behind the bars with his arms clutched behind his back. 'My family is full of pirates,' she admitted honestly, 'my da', my gran and grandda', my aunts, uncles and cousins… everyone. It just happened.'

'Didn't you try to fight it?'

'Why would I?' Eléna asked as she moved even closer to him. She would admit that he was attractive, but still… he was no Philippe. She rested her arms above her head against the bars, hip popping out to the side as she moved to a more comfortable position to stand in. 'I love what I do. I get gold and jewels; I get to spend my life with my greatest love, the sea,' she clarified when he gave her a confused look. Even though a treacherous part of her mind added _no it's not_.

Groves looked like he wanted to say more but before he could, someone called him, telling him he was needed in the assistance of capturing Jack. He turned on his heel and left the cells without another word to Eléna.

She moved away from the bars and walked over to the small ledge by the wall.

'Well aren't you a pretty thing.' Someone murmured through the bars and Eléna turned her head, finding a drunk man with a messy beard pressed up against the bars, hand extended through the gap towards her, as if her were beckoning a dog.

'Yes I am.' She retorted turning away from him as she sat down on the ledge. Her eyes remained focused on the entrance of the door, hoping to see her brother walk through the door ready to save her or join her in the prison.

_~oOoOoOoOoOo~_

The clanking sound was enough to make Eléna's head shoot upwards. She picked her hat up from over her eyes, looking out to see who was coming into the prison.

When she saw the redcoats her heart fell and when she saw them dragging Jack's limp body, she found herself on her feet, darting over to stand by the bars, gripping ahold of them tightly.

'Jack!' She exclaimed loudly, watching with wide eyes for any sign of movement.

'He is still alive.' Norrington informed and whilst Eléna knew he wouldn't lie about that, she continued to stare at him until she saw her brother's chest rise and fall from breathing. She let out a sigh of relief and moved away from the bars so the guards could open the door. The loud creaking made her wince once more, but soon her brother was inside with her and she no longer cared about that.

She dove down by his side as soon as she could, rolling him over so she could look at his face. His eyes were twitching behind his closed eyelids and she let out another sigh of relief.

He was waking up. Good.

She pursed her lips when after five minutes he still hadn't opened his eyes, even though he was definitely wide awake now. She rolled her eyes and raised her hand, firmly slapping him across the cheek. The noise from the connection echoed throughout the room and she heard the other prisoners hiss in sympathy as Jack bolted awake.

'What? Where am I? What is it?' His arms fluttered restlessly about him and Eléna grabbed ahold of them firmly stopping them from whacking her in the face.

'Jack, for fuck's sake, you're in Port Royal's prison because you are an idiot.'

'An idiot? How am I an idiot?' He questioned as he pulled his hands free, reaching up to rub the back of his head. He winced as soon as he lightly came in contact with the area, and Eléna realised that was probably the area that knocked him out.

Eléna rolled her eyes and stood upright, crossing her arms over her chest when Jack tilted his head back to continue looking at her.

She cleared her throat, '"You will always remember this as the the day that you _almost _caught _Captain Jack Sparrow_!" That is what makes you an idiot.'

Jack's face fell suddenly and he lowered his gaze, continuing to rub at the sore spot on the back of his head. He shook his head and murmured, 'Don't mock me, I'm injured.'

Eléna chuckled and shook her head, moving to sit down beside him once more after he moved backwards to lean his back against the ledge Eléna had previously been sitting on.

'The infamous Captain Jack and Eléna Marie Sparrow,' Eléna announced, hands gesturing as if the words were printed on a sign, before they fell down to her sides with a thud. 'Locked in a prison in Port Royal.'

She and Jack scoffed together and she added, 'Da' would be proud.'

* * *

><p><em><strong>Review and let me know what you think!<strong>_

_**~Charlotte.x**_


End file.
